THE Bubbles
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane y Fai son vecinos desde pequeños. Una salida al cine pondrá las cosas en jaque para los dos, dentro de una bañera. KuroFai Yaoi/BL UA


**THE Bubbles**

Una tormenta había caído el día anterior, y como siempre ocurre la fría tierra se mojó y se volvió todo un lodazal; eso no había sido problema sino fuera porque nuestros protagonistas cayeron en un charco de lodo y quedaron completamente sucios, pero no adelantemos los hechos, y retrocedamos hacia esa brillante y fresca mañana.

Fai se despertó muy temprano, se sentía como nuevo, después de haber sido arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia, aunque los truenos lo pusieron nervioso. El rubio se veía lindo por la mañana con un pijama azul cielo decorada por todas partes con lindas ovejitas. Se lavó la cara para despertarse mejor y bajo a desayunar. Estaba ansioso porque hoy era un día muy especial, iría a visitar a su vecino, un joven moreno, alto y guapo llamado Kurogane. A Fai le gusta mucho Kurogane desde que era niño, pero es secreto.

Cuando la alarma despertador sonó, él ya estaba levantado y fresco, tiene el sueño pesado pero no batalla para levantarse por las mañanas. A pesar de que hizo fresco durante la noche, él durmió solo con unos pantalones delgados de color vino, al estirarse podía verse a perfección su hermoso y bien formado torso. Kurogane recordó de pronto la promesa que le hizo al idiota (se refiere a Fai), sobre pasar el día con él. Una promesa es una promesa.

Cerca del mediodía Kurogane y Fai se encontraron en la acera frente a sus casas, Fai lucía radiante vistiendo una camisa azul claro con unos jeans blancos, mientras que Kurogane se veía soberbio con unos jeans negros, camisa color rojo sangre y una gabardina negra.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunto el moreno, Fai sonrió.

—Vamos al cine, he tenido ganas de ver una nueva película…—dijo el rubio acercándose más al de negro.

—¿Qué película?—pregunto el moreno inseguro de ir al cine.

—_Manatsu no yoru no yume_—contestó el rubio con un brillo en el rostro. Kurogane suspiro, al menos esa película no era sobre romance o cosas así.

Si alguna vez has ido al cine con alguien, es seguro que cuando termina la película, tú y esa persona hablan de lo bueno o mala que fue, sus escenas favoritas, el personaje que más destacó, cosas por el estilo; pues bueno, Kurogane y Fai hacía exactamente eso, hablar sobre la película _Manatsu no yoru no yume_ (N/a. Es la película de xxxHOLiC) de regreso a casa. Todo iba en orden hasta que Fai se detuvo de pronto por un calambre, sus piernas temblaron y sintió desfallecerse. Kurogane lo sujeto pero el peso fue demasiado y ambos cayeron de lleno al suelo, en un charco de lodo, quedando sucios por completo.

El moreno preocupado llevó a Fai a su casa para vigilarlo, cuando llegaron, Kurogane se sacó la gabardina y la camisa, Fai que estaba conciente ahora se sonrojo por completo ante el acto. Con el torso descubierto por la camisa desabotonada, el moreno se dirigió al rubio.

—Ve a tomar un baño, estas todo sucio—dijo Kurogane, siendo que Fai fue quien cayó de lleno en el charco. Fai asintió con la cabeza.

—Con tu permiso—dijo nervioso, entró al baño y ahí se desvistió.

El rubio se metió a la tina, preparó un baño caliente de burbujas, desde que era pequeño adoraba jugar con ellas dentro del baño, aunque antes se había enjuagado todo el lodo del cuerpo. Con el cuerpo hundido en el agua, Fai pensaba en la situación, él estaba dentro del cuarto de baño de Kurogane, la sola idea lo ponía nervioso. De pronto, un sonido lo sobresalto, era Kurogane entrando, estaba semidesnudo, una toalla blanca cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto Fai algo nervioso.

—Tomar un baño—contesto él como si bañarse con otro hombre en la misma tina fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Aún no termino—dijo el chico hundiéndose más bajo el agua. El moreno suspiró.

Kurogane se colocó junto a la tina para lavarse todo el cuerpo antes de entrar a la tina, por cierto, que la tina era muy grande, la casa de Kurogane lo era, además el era un hombre enorme por lo que necesitaba mucho espacio. Por ello, no era ilógico pensar que Fai y Kurogane cupieran muy bien dentro de la tina llena de burbujas. Cuando el moreno termino de limpiarse la piel, decidió entrar a la tina.

—Hazte a un lado—ordeno Kurogane al rubio, Fai se movió un poco.

Kurogane se acomodo a sus anchas dentro de su tina, las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la piel. Fai sentía que su cuerpo iba estallar, estaba en una situación demasiado extrema para él. En el silencio donde sólo podía escucharse el sonido de las burbujas en el agua, Fai creía poder escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón, comenzaba a marearse.

—Oye, tienes mugre en el cabello—dijo Kurogane recogiendo un mechón de cabello rubio.

—¡Ah! Se me ha pasado…—dice Fai tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Kurogane se mueve un poco en busca de un jabón liquido, se coloca un poco en las manos, tiene esencia de narcisos, se lo coloca a Fai en la cabeza, y con suaves movimientos, el moreno comienza a deshacerse de la mugre en ese fino cabello. Fai esta colorado a más no poder, agacha la mirada para no parecer tan avergonzado. De pronto comienza a sollozar (por los nervios).

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Entró a jabón a tus ojos?—pregunto el moreno, no obtuvo respuesta.

Sin previo aviso, Fai se prendo de él, Kurogane se sorprendió mucho, después de todo, ellos dos estaban desnudos dentro de una tina de baño, creo que era la primera vez que era conciente de ello, si Kurogane no captó antes la situación es porque, aunque Fai lo olvidó, ellos solían bañarse juntos muy seguido cuando eran niños. Pero los años han pasado, y ahora ninguno de los dos sigue siendo un niño (aunque Fai suele ser algo infantil). Kurogane dio un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que me equivoque, oye, ¿éstas oyendo?—reclama el moreno siendo que Fai estaba muy callado.

—Si, lo siento…—exclama el rubio dando señales de vida. —Es sólo que…—intentó decir el rubio pero se arrepintió.

—Si, entiendo—exclamo Kurogane leyendo la mente del rubio.

En un momento, Kurogane levantó a Fai y le dio un beso suave en los labios, el rubio se sonrojo como nunca, y de pronto se hundió solo en la tina, Kurogane se burló de él.

—No te rías—se enojo Fai.

—No seas un niño… y me dejaré de reír—advirtió el moreno. Fai hizo un puchero.

Se quedaron un rato dentro de la tina, ahora Fai estaba recargado sobre Kurogane, lucía feliz. El moreno no hizo mucho caso del rubio, él lucía tranquilo. Después de unos minutos cuando la piel comenzó a arrugarse decidieron salirse, lucían limpios y relucientes. Fai se puso ropa de Kurogane, porque la suya seguía sucia, entonces se dirigió a la puerta. El rubio se quedo parado unos segundos como esperando algo, el moreno comprendió su lenguaje corporal y se movió para besarlo. Fai se sonrojó, y salió pronto de ahí, estaba muy contento y todo gracias a unas burbujas.

**FIN**


End file.
